The invention relates to an observation and target system that can be raised for combat vehicles, consisting of a platform capable of being run out and/or pivoted in relation to the vehicle, on which at least one television camera is located, said camera being connected by means of a cable with at least one monitor provided in the combat compartment of the vehicle.
Observation and target systems of this type permit a substantial simplification of conventional observation platforms because the installations herertofore required for the housing and protection of the observer are eliminated.